Père Master, raconte-nous une histoire!
by Ignie
Summary: Pour vous occuper en attendant le prochain tournoi des Brawls, Père Master doit fouiller dans ces vieux livres poussiéreux, et vous raconter les conte des frères Grimms, de Perrault... mais à la sauce SSBB! (Peut contenir du yaoi!)


**Bonjour Bonjour! =D**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire, où je publierais des histoires, plus précisément des contes, remastérisé à la sauce SSBB!**

**je tiens quand même à prévenir, ce premier chapitre, ainsi que surement certains autres, contiendront du yaoi! plus précisément du Meta Knightx Marth!**

**Et Meta est en Gijinka! Pas en "boule": Voilà comment il est: **** www . pixiv member _ illust. php ? mode = medium & illust _ id = 30584993**

**donc, le premier des contes sera: L'Altean au bois dormant, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, et à me donner des idées de contes! Allez, bonne lecture! =)  
**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une des région du Smash World, un petit royaume, prénommé Altea. Et, dans ce petit royaume, il y avait un roi, et une reine. Chaque jours, ils se lamentaient:

« Ah! Si seulement nous avions un enfant! »

Mais, malgré tout leurs efforts, ils n'en avaient point. Cependant, un jour, alors que la reine se baignait. Une toute petite grenouille sortit de l'eau et lui dit:

« Ton vœu sera exaucé. Avant qu'une année soit passé, tu mettras au monde un petit garçon. »

Et, contre toute attente, ce que la grenouille avait prédit se réalisa. La reine donna le jour à un garçonnet, qu'ils prénommèrent Marth. Il était si beau, que le roi avait beaucoup de mal à retenir sa joie. Afin de fêter dignement l'évènement, il décida d'organiser une fête. Il ne se contenta pas d'y inviter ses parents, ses amis et connaissances, mais il invita aussi les trois créateurs du Smash World, Master, Crazy et Tabuu afin qu'ils fussent favorables à l'enfant. Mais, comme il ne possédait que deux assiettes d'or pour leur servir un repas, l'un d'eux ne fut pas invitée.

La fête fut magnifique. Alors qu'elle touchait à sa fin, les créateurs offrirent à l'enfant de fabuleux cadeaux : l'une la vertu, l'autre la beauté. Alors qu'ils venait d'agir ainsi, Tabuu survint d'un coup.

Il voulait se venger de n'avoir pas été invitée. Sans saluer quiconque, il s'écria d'une forte voix

« Le prince Marth, dans sa dix-septième année, se piquera à un fuseau et tombera raide mort. »

Puis Il quitta la le monde fut fort effrayé. Cependant, Master s'avança. Il ne pouvait certes annuler le sort, mais du moins, le rendre moins dangereux. Il dit alors :

« Ce ne sera pas une mort véritable, seulement un sommeil de cent années dans lequel sera plongé le jeune prince. »

Le roi, qui aurait bien voulu préserver son enfant adoré du malheur, ordonna que tous les fuseaux fussent brûlés dans le royaume. Cependant, tous les dons que lui avaient donné Master et Crazy s'épanouissaient chez le jeune homme. Il était si beau, si vertueux, et si raisonnable, que tout ceux qui le voyait, l'aimait.

Il advint que le jour de sa dix-septième année, le roi et la reine quittèrent leur demeure. Marth resta seule au château. Il s'y promena partout, visitant les salles et les chambres à sa fantaisie. Finalement, il entra dans une vieille tour. Elle escalada l'étroit escalier en colimaçon et parvint à une petite porte. Dans la serrure, il y avait une clé rouillée. Il la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme filant son lin avec application était assise dans une petite chambre.  
« Bonjour, grand-mère, dit le prince. Que fais-tu là ?  
— Je file, dit la vieille en branlant la tête.  
— Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose que tu fais bondir si joyeusement ? » demanda Marth  
De curiosité, le prince s'empara du fuseau, afin de le contempler. C'est alors que la malédiction s'accomplit : il se piqua au doigt.

À l'instant même, il s'affaissa sur un lit qui se trouvait là et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Et ce sommeil se répandit sur l'ensemble du château. Le roi et la reine, qui venaient tout juste de revenir et pénétraient dans la grande salle du palais, s'endormirent. Et avec eux, toute la cour. Les chevaux s'endormirent dans leurs écuries, les chiens dans la cour, les pigeons sur le toit, les mouches contre les murs. Même le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre s'endormit et le rôti s'arrêta de rôtir. Le cuisinier, qui était en train de tirer les cheveux du marmiton parce qu'il avait raté un plat, le lâcha et s'endormit. Et le vent cessa de souffler. Nulle feuille ne bougea plus sur les arbres devant le château. Tout autour du palais, une haie d'épines se mit à pousser, qui chaque jour devint plus haute et plus touffue. Bientôt, elle cerna complètement le château, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en vît plus rien, même pas le drapeau sur le toit.

Dans le pays, la légende de l'Altean au bois dormant — c'est ainsi que fut nommée le jeune prince — se répandait. De temps en temps, Beaucoup de prince, de chevaliers s'approchaient du château et tentaient d'y pénétrer à travers l'épaisse muraille d'épines. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Les épines se tenaient entre elles, comme par des mains. Les jeunes princes y restaient accrochés, sans pouvoir se détacher et mouraient là, d'une mort cruelle.  
Au bout de longues, longues années, un chevalier passa par le pays. Meta Knight était son nom. Il venait d'une contrée voisine, DreamLand. Un vieillard lui raconta l'histoire de la haie d'épines. Derrière elle, il devait y avoir un château dans lequel dormait, depuis cent ans, le merveilleux fils d'un roi, appelée l'Altean au bois dormant. Avec lui dormaient le roi, la reine et toute la cour. Le vieil homme avait aussi appris de son grand-père que de nombreux princes et chevaliers étaient déjà venus et avaient tenté de forcer la haie d'épines mais ils y étaient restés accrochés et y étaient morts d'une triste mort. Le chevalier dit alors :

« Je n'ai peur de rien, je vais y aller. Je veux voir ce jeune prince. »  
Le bon vieillard voulut l'en empêcher, mais il eut beau faire, Meta Knight ne l'écouta pas. Or, les cent années étaient justement écoulées et le jour était venu où l'Altean au bois dormant devait se réveiller. Lorsque le chevalier s'approcha de la haie d'épines, il vit de magnifiques fleurs qui s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes sur son passage et lui laissaient le chemin. Derrière lui, elles reformaient une haie. Dans le château, il vit les chevaux et les chiens de chasse tachetés qui dormaient. Sur le toit, les pigeons se tenaient la tête sous l'aile. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le palais, il vit les mouches qui dormaient contre les murs. Le cuisinier, dans la cuisine, avait encore la main levée comme s'il voulait attraper le marmiton et la bonne était assise devant une poule noire qu'elle allait plumer. En haut, sur les marches du trône, le roi et la reine étaient endormis. Le prince poursuivit son chemin et le silence était si profond qu'il entendait son propre souffle. Enfin, il arriva à la tour et poussa la porte de la petite chambre où dormait Marth.  
Il était là, si joli qu'il ne put en détourner le regard. Il se pencha sur lui et lui donna un baiser. Alors, l'Altean au bois dormant s'éveilla, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant. Ils sortirent tous deux et le roi s'éveilla à son tour, et la reine, et toute la cour. Et tout le monde se regardait avec de grands yeux.  
Dans les écuries, les chevaux se dressaient sur leurs pattes et s'ébrouaient les chiens de chasse bondirent en remuant la queue. Sur le toit, les pigeons sortirent la tête de sous leur aile, regardèrent autour d'eux et s'envolèrent vers la campagne. Les mouches, sur les murs, reprirent leur mouvement dans la cuisine, le feu s'alluma, flamba et cuisit le repas. Le rôti se remit à rissoler le cuisinier donna une gifle au marmiton, si fort que celui-ci en cria, et la bonne acheva de plumer la poule.  
Le mariage de Meta Knight et de Marth fut célébré avec un faste exceptionnel. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à leur mort.

* * *

**Et voilà! La fin de "L'Altean au bois dormant!" Allez, à la prochaine pour une nouveau conte de Père Master! ;)**


End file.
